ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:R5
Here's Jasmine and Logan's first date in a future episode. Also, a couple other scenes, too (Jasmine and Logan are in the basement, alone, after eveyone is gone) Logan: Phew! Eveyone's gone! Jasmine: Yeah, Logan, honey, we've been dating for two weeks and we haven't even told our friends. Do you know how hard it is for a girl not to tell her best friends about her super secret boyfriend? Logan: Actually, yes, I do. I haven't told Garrett yet Jasmine: (smiles) Okay, so how about we tell them when they come back downstairs Logan: (smiles) Works for me. (Logan puts his arm around Jasmine and they both smile) (Lindy, Delia and Garrett walk downstairs and Jasmine and Logan pull apart) Delia: Um, what are you guys, doing? Logan: (nervously) Um, um, studying! Lindy: (laughs) Yeah, right! As if Logan Watson would study! Logan: Hey! I have brains! Jasmine: Look, Logan and I weren't really studying Lindy: I knew it! Jasmine: Look, there's something we need to tell you Logan: (smiles, puts his arm around Jasmine) Jasmine and I are dating Delia: Oh, my god! Lindy: Wow! Garrett: Whoa! Logan: Wait, so you guys aren't mad at us for not telling you? Delia, Lindy and Garrett: No, we're cool with it Delia: So, how long have you guys been dating? Jasmine:(smiles) Almost 3 weeks Garrett, Lindy and Delia: Whoa! (Next scene, in school) Logan: Hey, Garrett! I need advice about first dates! Garrett: (laughs) Seriously, Logan? You've come to me about first dates? Ive never had a girlfriend! Logan: Yeah, thats true. I'm sorry about that Garrett: Thanks! Wait.. Logan: Look. I just want to know what gift I should get Jasmine for our 3 week anniversary! Garrett: (laughs) Seriously, dude! I have no idea! Ask Lindy or Delia Logan: Fine! (Walks away) (At the Watson's house) Lindy: Hey, Logan. Whats up? You look like you've been attacked by books! Logan: What does that even mean? Lindy: It means you don't study! Logan: Um, okay, not that I care about studying. Anyway, I need advice. What do I get Jasmine for our first date next week? Lindy: (thinks) Ooh, she loves fashion and jewlery! You should either get her a necklace, a bracelet or earings! Logan: You're right! I know what I need to get Jaz! Thanks sis! Btw, can you do my math homework? I cant be bothered to do it! Lindy: No! Logan: Didn't think so! (Leaves room) (In rumble juice, Logan is at a table and Jasmine walks in) Logan: (smiles) Wow. I swer, you get more beautiful evey time I see you. Oh, here. (Hands Jasmine a beque of flowers) Jasmine: (blushes, smiles) Aww, you're so sweet! Logan: I know! (Jasmine and Logan sit down) Jasmine: (smiles) Happy 3 week anniversary, Logan Logan: (smiles) Happy anniversary, Jaz. Ooh, I brought you something. (Opens a box with a necklace with Jasmine's name on it) Jasmine: (smiles) Aww, Logan, you brought me a necklace with my name on it? Logan: (smiles) Yeah, it's to go with the gold bracelet that has your name on it Jasmine: (smiles) I love it. Thank you. Logan: Here. (Stands up, puts Jasmine's necklace on her and sits back down) Jasmine: (smiles) Ooh, here's your gift. (Pulls out a watch) Logan: (smiles) You got me a watch? Thanks Jaz! I'm pretty sure I needed one anyway. I mom keeps naging me to buy one, so thanks Jasmine: (giggles amd smiles) You're welcome (Jasmine and Logan kiss for 5 seconds, then pull away) Logan: (smiles, raises glass) To us? Jasmine: (smiles, raises glass) To us (Jasmine and Logan continue their date) The end! What did you think? I know the watch thing was kinda lame, but I couldn't think of anything else, and the necklace was an idea of mine, because my first boyfriend, Robert, got me a necklace with my name on it, for our 3 week anniversary �� Category:Blog posts